Warehouse docking stations typically provide a dock door elevated at a certain distance off the ground and an exterior area for a trailer to be backed up to the dock door. The vertical wall extending from the ground to the bottom of the dock door is typically referred to as the dock face. In order to provide for safe and efficient loading and unloading, the trailer typically needs to be aligned so that the rear end of the trailer is parallel with the dock face. The trailer should also be centered with respect to the dock door. Dock face bumpers are typically positioned on the dock face just below the dock door and just inside the left and right edges of the dock door. The trailer is typically backed up to the dock face so that there is little to no space between left and right dock bumpers and the rear end of the trailer. When the trailer is properly positioned, it can be serviced by dock workers using equipment designed to facilitate safe loading and unloading.
Aligning a trailer at a docking station as described above is typically achieved by the driver using rear and/or side view mirrors to manually steer the trailer into the appropriate position. A determination of misalignment during the process of backing the trailer up to the dock bumpers is typically only made when the driver or another individual makes a visual inspection of the trailer position during the docking process, or after the docking process is believed to be completed. In some cases, alignment of the trailer is verified by an individual inside the warehouse. It is often difficult and/or cumbersome for the individual inside the warehouse to notify the outside driver of trailer misalignment.
Once proper alignment of the trailer at the docking station has been achieved and confirmed, a trailer restraint can be engaged to stabilize the trailer and prevent the trailer from moving away from the dock bumpers during loading and unloading. In some cases, an individual is tasked with manually pressing a control button that causes the trailer restraint to engage the trailer after the driver or a warehouse worker has communicated to the individual that the trailer is correctly aligned.
After the trailer restraint is properly engaged, a visual signal (e.g., an illuminated green light) can be provided inside the building to notify dock workers that it is safe to load/unload the trailer. Outside the building, another visual signal (e.g., an illuminated red light) can be provided to warn vehicle drivers against moving the trailer. Steps are then taken to ensure the interior area in front of the dock door is ready for loading and unloading. For example, the interior area in front of the dock door is typically checked to ensure that the area is clear of debris or materials that would obstruct a fork lift loading/unloading the vehicles. Individuals inside the warehouse typically attend to checking the interior area of the dock station, clearing any debris, and communicating that the interior area is ready for loading or unloading. Once the “all clear” message is conveyed by the person tasked with checking the interior area, an individual can then open the dock door, activate a dock leveler, and authorize the fork lift operator to begin the loading or unloading of the trailer.
As is apparent from the above description, some or all of the steps carried out when positioning a trailer at a typical docking station and preparing the area for loading and unloading are carried out manually by individuals. Additionally, various individuals must communicate with one another to confirm that the next step in preparing the trailer for loading and unloading can be initiated. As a result, some current warehouse operations suffer from increased labor costs and/or reduced efficiency. Additionally, human error or shortcutting can lead to time delays and damage to loading dock equipment.